Recalling Jasmine
by Penthesileia
Summary: He was a killer, an abomination, a phantom, a ghost and a killer with no sense of past, present, or future. However, the jasmine-scented woman refused to let him remain that way. Oneshot


AN: I was actually a little nervous about posting this, it's not something I normally write, but eh, I'll give it a shot. And before anyone asks, this is intended to be a one shot. If I ever do make this longer it won't be anytime soon.

Also this was written for the 'In Memory' prompt at The Readers Have Chosen fanfiction contest.

Review please!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a monster.

Stained claws cut through skin and flesh like it was paper. Blood poured down his victim's throat, the man gurgling in terror and pain. He stepped back before the flow could dirty his clothes.

He watched while his target back paced, still trying to get away from him in spite of the hole in his throat. He had his large hand clamped down over the wound, the diamond rings over his fat fingers sparkling white even under the blood.

He was an abomination.

The man dropped to his knees, one hand held out to ward him off. Blood pooled around his knees, the storeroom lights darkening it to a rich black. His palm was open and facing him, as if begging for mercy.

He was a killer. He had none.

Nonchalantly turning away, he wiped his claws clean on the suit jacket his target had tossed aside. Leaving the man to die on the dirty and blood-slicked floor, he calmly stepped back into the club, closing the door softly behind him. He ignored the loud music pounding around him, the sweaty bodies writhing and gyrating to the heavy beat as he pushed his way to the exit.

He didn't like crowds, didn't like distractions. He went in, got the job done, and got out.

Breaking free of the crowd and of the club, cool air tinged with motor exhaust washed over his face, refreshing him. He brushed past the club bouncer and the long lines of people who didn't give him a second glance while they waited to get in.

The dim moon hung low over the city, hardly visible through the dark smug and the bright electric lights. He walked along the shadows slowly, unworried of any repercussions from the hit. He was a phantom, a shadow, a lost memory. Completely forgettable. No one would remember he had ever been there.

He couldn't even remember himself.

Or his name.

Or his past.

Or his future.

Only his bloody present.

His steps slowed even more as he passed a stoop with white flowers struggling to survive in dry flower-pots, the dirty air took on a sweeter hint. Jasmine teased his nose and sunk deep into his lungs. He breathed deeply, gulping down the scent almost desperately. He didn't know why, but the smell of jasmine was the only thing that could soothe him to a degree.

His mind clenched in pain, shards of agony digging themselves into his head. _Ka...go…_

It was also the only thing that gave him even the semblance of memory.

_Kag...Kago..._

He allowed the scraps of the word to drift away and the pain stopped.

It didn't matter. He didn't want distractions. He needed to report back.

He continued to walk past the almost dead flowers, expecting the sweet aroma to fade away.

But instead…it grew stronger.

The flowers perfume assaulted his head as more and more of it surrounded him, nearly making his head buzz in pleasure, but not in pain as long as he kept the broken fragments of that word away. His feet stopped moving, and his entire body swayed.

Uncaring of how weak he was acting, he closed his eyes, he could not ever remember feeling so good. The jasmine smell circled him in a fragrant cloud, and he forgot that this foolishness would make him late to The Agency.

The scent only become more intoxicating until he could practically taste it on his tongue. His skin prickled, feeling as if the smell was rubbing over his body he resisted the urge to purr aloud.

It took him a moment to realize that the scent was rubbing over his skin.

With a playful growl, he hauled up the woman who had been clinging to his side, tugging at his shirt, and pulled her close, his nose in her neck and her feet dangling off the ground. He should be worried she managed to come across him unaware so easily, but that was no matter for now. He dragged her scent down, grumbling slightly when the smell of salt tainted the jasmine. Regardless, this woman's scent was divine.

The woman sobbed against him, arms tight around him. "I've finally found you, Inuyasha, I finally found you!" her hands buried themselves in his silver hair, laughing suddenly, "I've never been so happy to see this mop." she giggled waterily. "Oh God, I've missed you so much."

He took one more deep breath before pulling away. "Who is Inuyasha?" he asked, only slightly curious.

Fresh tears fell from the woman's eyes as she tenderly stroked his hair. "Oh baby, that's you. They took your memory, took you from me but I swear to God I'll get it back, just like I got you back."

He tilted his head, studying her. For someone with such a wonderful scent, she seemed insane. "Inuyasha." he tried the name out. It didn't sound familiar.

He shook his head. "I am not Inuyasha." He had no identity expect for the fake ones The Agency provided him with.

She sniffed, but didn't cry again. "Do you remember anything Inuyasha?"

Filling his lungs with the jasmine fragrance that whiffed up from the strange woman's skin again, he considered her. "There's nothing to remember. I am not Inuyasha."

Though insane, he might say she was pretty. Her black hair was tied up, but looked long with a slight wave to it. Her white skin was free of blemish besides the signs of sleeplessness under her dark eyes and the wet, shiny trails down her cheeks. Looking at her pale lips, his own suddenly twitched, and he had the curious sensation of wanting to cover them with his. He didn't know her...but something inside him felt like he might like to.

He frowned at the strange, lukewarm feeling unfolding from deep within him. She was only a woman The Agency hadn't placed a hit on yet. He suddenly looked warily around. The Agency had a strict policy about not keeping company with the opposite sex. This might get him into trouble.

"Inuyasha, there's a whole life to remember! You're Inuyasha Taisho, there's your brother Sesshomaru, your best friend Miroku, your job, your home, your world. And me, your fiancé, Kago-"

He abruptly dropped her, shards of pain splicing into his mind at the word. His nails turned into long, dagger like claws and he slammed her into a brick wall, her breath escaping from her in a gasp. Nails setting at the white skin of her throat, pricking her in warning while he bared his teeth at her. "Do not say that word." he ordered, feeling as if his head would come apart at the pain.

_Kago...Kago...Kago..._

The woman stared up at him, stubbornness and a little pain welling up in her eyes instead of fear. "You cannot make me believe you would hurt me, they would never take that part away from you Inuyasha!"

Claws rested at the hollow of her throat, her sweet smell hovering around him as she stared defiantly up at him, practically arching her throat out in dare.

His lips turned up into a snarl at the insane woman's stupidity. If she wanted to die so badly, he could oblige her and take that damning jasmine scent along to hell with her!

All it would take was one little push...

...which appeared his arm was unwilling to do...

He growled in frustration as the woman continued to watch him. He tried to rip his claws into her neck, determined to see her blood run down his bare hands, only to find his arm refused to move, no matter how much he tried. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck, and his body literally trembled with his attempt to kill her.

And yet, his arm would not move.

Snarling, more like an animal now then the emotionless assassin he was trained to be, he jerked his arm back and slashed down, throwing the weight of his entire body behind the attack.

His claws retracted, and his hands slid from her neck up into her hair, moving her head aside so his nose had more access to her throat. He hungrily sucked in her scent, made so much better for the silky hair covering his hands and the little body pressed so close to his.

Why the hell could he not kill her?

"See Inuyasha you do remember, even if you don't know it." the woman whispered fiercely.

"Who are you?" he rumbled against her skin.

"I told you, your fiancé Ka-"

"Don't say it." he warned, his head throbbing just from the one syllable.

"Your past then." she corrected herself. "Your future. And definitely your present."

He pulled away slowly. "What do you want?" he asked, still guarded.

"You. We made a lot of plans for our life together before those bastards stole you away, and I intend to follow them. With you. For the rest of our lives."

He snorted. "Feh. I'm a killer, not a husband."

The woman's eyes lit up at his little 'feh'. "Just come with me and you can be. We can leave all of this and be together again. We'll get your memories back, and if it's impossible we'll make new ones. Come with me, and leave all this death and killing behind us."

He frowned. But killing was all he knew. The Agency was the only life he knew how to live. How could he leave it, even for a pretty, crazy, lady with an incredible smell?

She gripped his hand, interacting her fingers between his. "Please Inuyasha, don't you want a real life?"

Jasmine drifted around him. A real life? But he had a life. One with The Agency that he knew and understood and was good at.

But...he didn't like it. Not like he liked this woman's scent.

She had small, delicate hands that looked defenseless next to his deadly claws, he decided while studying their joined hands. It felt nice to hold her like this. It was almost as soothing as her sweet, jasmine scent.

He frowned when her fingers suddenly tightened around his, her entire body becoming tense. "Inuyasha, please, let's leave now!" she begged, tugging on his hand.

She screamed when she was abruptly yanked away from him, their fingers disentangling painfully as a heavy hand clamped on his shoulder.

His eyes widened, his arm still outstretched as another man held her kicking and struggling. The man nodded to him over the woman's shoulder. "Thank you for your help Sir Two. We've been trying to find her for months now."

He blinked and he recognized the small emblem of a four on the man's right shoulder, a symbol only assassins from The Agency would know.

Slowly lowering his arm while staring at the woman fighting to get free, he wondered about the uncomfortable sensation unfolding in his stomach as fear began to taint the jasmine scent. "For what Sir Four?"

The woman craned her neck back and savagely bit Sir Four. The hand was removed from his shoulder as the second man rushed forward to help his partner.

Sir Five as he quickly identified, coldly backhanded the woman and she finally stilled as blood trickled out of her mouth. "The Father Boss has ordered her execution Sir Two." Sir Four said as the woman's head rolled forward, her panting filling the air. "We will finally be able to complete our mission."

The woman began her struggle anew. "No!" she cried out. Her head shot up, and her blue eyes blazed at him. "Please Inuyasha, remember." she begged.

He stared at her in shock as she glared at him, still fighting to free herself from her captor's arms.

...he could see the color of her eyes...

He blinked again and while his head began to throb, the woman's struck cheek looked a little...he struggled to remember the color...pink?

She gasped when she was roughly forced down on her knees, the hard sidewalk scrapping her sensitive skin. Sir Five fisted a hand into her hair and jerked her head back, exposing her throat.

Sir Four held up a hand while his claws extended, a little duller then his but still deadly on her vulnerable flesh.

"Wait!" he suddenly almost shouted, surprised he had spoken at all.

Sir Four paused, studying him carefully. "What is it Sir Two? Her death has been ordered. Is there another way you would like it performed?" he asked politely.

There was an unfamiliar burning in the tips of his fingers as his claws sharpened. Should he do this? Going against his fellow assassins would force The Father Boss to order his death as well. Was it worth it for a mere woman?

Jasmine tickled his nose and his mind stuttered. K...he felt the letter unfurl, and for the first time ever, it didn't cause him any pain.

Well there was really only one way to decide then.

His foot slammed into Sir Four's face as his claws cut through Sir Five's arm.

He jerked the woman behind him, placing her between him and the wall. Sir Five clamped down onto his handless wrist, attempting to stop the blood flow while Sir Four staggered back.

"Tell me your plans." he said calmly, just barely directing his question over his shoulder at the woman as if he wasn't about to fight two assassins to the death.

"Plans?!?" She gasped. "Inuyasha, watch out!"

Easily, he blocked Sir Four's punch and sent him flying, giving the woman more time for her answer. "I want to know of these 'plans' we had together. To see if this is really worth it."

He could almost feel the woman gaping at his back while Sir Five pulled a wickedly sharp sword from his back, wielding it as if he hadn't lost a hand moments ago. "Well we're going to build our own home." she began.

Sir Five brought the sword down, aiming for his neck. He caught the blade between his claws and cruelly kneed Sir Five in the stomach.

"It won't be anything grand, just something simple and comfortable. I want a kitchen with a double oven while you want one of those big bathtubs with the claw feet holding it up. But the most important part will be the library."

Sir Five fell down, the sword clattering on the rough pavement. He backhanded him, repaying him for the blow inflicted on the woman. Something cracked, and Sir Five laid still.

"The bookshelves will go straight up to the high ceiling. I want to get one of those rolling ladders, but whenever I suggest it, you do your adorable little 'feh' noise and tell me no, I'd kill myself on one of them and I'd just have to settle for you fetching whatever book I wanted instead." she chuckled suddenly, the laughter sounding especially delicate next to the harsh crack of skin striking skin. "I think you just like having me ask you for things though."

Sir Four came running at him, claws held straight out like a lance.

"We're putting a fireplace in with one of those cliché big fur rugs. Fake fur of course, even if you keep telling me you'll go hunt down a sick grizzly personally."

His lips curved upward in a foreign gesture. He'd heard other people describe it as 'smirking'. He waited until Sir Four was close enough and his foot shot up, breaking his claws. There was a reason he was known as number two in The Agency.

"And then there's the nursery. We're going to have a big family. Four kids at least. Probably more."

He stuffed his claws into Sir Four's gut and he fell without a whimper. He blinked and he could see the red staining the gray street.

"I want children running around with your last name and your golden eyes Inuyasha. As many as we can have." she whispered, her hands sliding up his back.

He reached behind him and grasped one of her hands. "Come." he ordered while he started to pull her along, softly rubbing his fingers against her skin to try to imprint the jasmine smell onto his own skin. There was nothing he could do about the bodies. He was sure The Agency would take care of them, if only to avoid publicity.

The woman followed, squeezing her hand tight around his. "We have to get you new clothes."

He looked down, surprised to see blood spatter on his shirt. That had never happened before.

She tugged on his hand. "I have some of your clothes in my van. When the nights get really bad I like to sleep in them." She looked up, and the soft look in her eyes hit Inuyasha with the force of a punch. "Oh baby, I missed you so much." She whispered, her hand holding on so tight to his he was suddenly worried she might hurt herself.

Looking down at her a fierce feeling lit up in his chest. His tongue felt heavy, and he knew he needed, wanted to say something, but what that was he had no idea. "I think…I will to."

She grinned up at him, her face beautiful even with the light bruise marring her cheek. "Good. But until the, we need to get out of here."

He followed as she led him along, silently agreeing. The Agency would not be happy with his betrayal.

A few times she tried to step out of the shadows, closer to the streetlights that lined the sidewalks. He held her back, slightly irradiated at her stupid attempts to be in the viewpoint of anyone watching. Had Sir Four been serious when he said she had kept them off her trail for months?

She stopped besides a large van parked in a quiet street, sliding a key out of her pocket. "Home sweet home. Well for awhile anyway." She pressed the key into the trunk, and with a pop, the door slowly swung open. "Some of your shirts and pants are in the case in the corner. I'll wait out here while you change."

He grasped her hair and hauled her inside. "No you won't. He said shortly, climbing in next to her. He reached out and slammed the door shut, encasing the two in darkness. His eyes very quickly became accustomed to it, and he looked around, curious about the place she called home.

As far as vans went, it was very clean and tidy. The backseats had been taken out and replaced with a small cushioned mat and a few boxes of things secured to the walls. The only two seats were in the front, the driver's seat and the passengers.

Swallowing, the woman shifted next to him, and his eyes fluttered closed, the scent of jasmine becoming so much stronger in an enclosed space. "Here, let me grab the clothes for you then.

She practically shot to the other side of the car and started rummaging through a bag shoved in the corner of the driver's seat.

He frowned and began loosening his tie. Was she suddenly nervous? Or scared of him?

"Here, this is your favorite shirt." The woman tossed it over and he caught the bit of fabric with one hand. "And your jeans." They went sailing towards him. "Do you want socks or shoes? I have them, but you despise wearing them."

He let the tie fall from his neck as he unbuttoned his shirt next. "Not yet." And he almost grinned in return when she looked back and smiled, only to snap her head back around.

Stripping the shirt off, he carefully put it on the floor so it wouldn't stain anything, trying to decide how to phrase his question. "What's wrong?"

The woman lifted her hands helplessly, back still to him as her scent intensified. "It's just…it's just that…look, Inuyasha you've been gone for a long time and it's just…it's been a long time, especially for us, and you still look so freakin' good." She moaned. "But its way to early to even consider that and still…" she tugged at her hair before climbing into the driver's seat "Don't worry about it, it's not you….sort of. I mean…" she groaned suddenly. "You know, you could help by not looking so appealing! Or being so good…" she muttered, sliding down in her seat.

He slipped the new shirt on, surprised how much more comfortable it was then his old suits. The jeans as well. They were worn-well and clung to him comfortably. The woman continued to babble as he tried to listen carefully, listen and understand and remember. "We've had sex?" he guessed and a smirk crossed his mouth again when she let out a sigh in answer.

Now that was definitely incentive to remember.

The woman cleared her throat and shook her head before reaching over and opening the dashboard (?) "You can sleep if you like. I'll just be randomly driving for a few hours."

Defiantly, he sat behind the passenger seat, crossing his legs under him. "Not yet." He wouldn't sleep while they were still in danger.

She gathered up her hair and pressed a wig on top of her head. "Suit yourself. Are you comfortable at least?" she asked, twisting around to look at him, that ridiculous wig lopsided on her head. She gasped. "Oh Inuyasha." She breathed, staring at him.

Self-conscious for the first time that he ever remembered, he resisted the urge to smooth out his clothing.

"I'm sorry for staring it's just…" her eyes begin to glisten. "You look so much like yourself again. I had almost given up hope…but now here you are." She hesitated. "Can you come a little closer? I just need this, so badly." She begged, her hands reaching out for him.

Wondering what she wanted, he inched forward until she gently cupped his head, her fingers burrowing themselves under his hair. Breathing heavily, she leaned closer, until her lips were delicately pressed down on his cheek.

He gasped, but when she moved to back away, he grabbed her upper arms. That mere contact was painful and blissful, the shock of it sending an electrical charge through his system.

"No matter what happens in the coming days Inuyasha you have to know," she whispered against his skin, her breath, her lips, and her jasmine scent brushing over him sweetly. "I love you so much. With your memory, or without your memory, it doesn't matter to me. I…love…you. So much sometimes it hurts. I love you. I love you. I love you." The words fell like kisses against his face, her lips raining down on his cheek, his nose, his forehead. "Never, ever doubt that."

When her lips pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, he turned his head around and pressed a gentle kiss of his own against her. They both sighed at the touch, her lips so fucking pliable under his own.

_Kagome_

His eyes snapped open wide, hot red pain stabbing through his mind for a moment before jasmine swept soothingly over him.

_Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome!_

The man ran through his mind, everything inside him chanting it eagerly like a mantra.

_Kagome!_

"Kagome." Inuyasha gasped, breaking away for a spilt second before his lips were back on hers.

Inuyasha felt her lips curve against his as they kissed. "Oh Inuyasha. You remember!" she said

happily, throwing her arms around him as best she could folded over the seat.

"Just your name…Kagome." Inuyasha said, savoring the feel of it in his mouth, on his tongue. "And the rest will come back. I swear."

A tear spilled from her blue eyes as Inuyasha saw her hair wasn't only black; it had blue highlights as well. Kagome pressed one more kiss against his mouth, laughing suddenly. "We really have to get going…Inuyasha." She pulled away slowly. She fixed her wig as she adjusted the rear view mirror. "Any suggestions on where to go?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "I remember…" he began, struggling to get past the throbbing in his head. "We were going to build a home in the forest, up near the mountains, right? Kagome?" he struggled to say.

Kagome stopped moving for a moment before reaching back and tenderly touching his face. "Yeah, that's exactly what we were going to do."

Grinning, Inuyasha kissed her fingers. "So what are you waiting for? Let's go." The sooner they were out of the city and away from The Agency the better. The mountains would be a good place to lie low for awhile anyway.

"Let's." Kagome agreed, turning her van on. "And off we go." She announced as the car rumbled to life.

The van pulled away from the curb, moonlight as golden as Inuyasha's eyes guiding them on their way.


End file.
